fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Richards
Luke Richards '(ルークリチャーズ, ''Rūkurichāzu), also known as 'General Winter '(一般冬, Ippan fuyu), is a General of the Uranus Empire. In charge of security, maintenance of security buildings, and a small part of the army, Luke is one of the Uranus Empire`s most war-medal decorated Generals and was formerly the fifth princess of the Uranus Empire, becoming the third princess of the Uranus Empire because she was "related" to the legendary Luke Richards, even though she was the original Luke Richards. Before, she was known as the 'Girl with a kick like lightning '(雷のようなキックを持つ少女, Kaminari no yōna kikku o motsu shōjo), deemed as the most powerful General-ranked combat mage in the entire Uranus Empire, feared by her enemies, and revered by citizens of the Uranus Empire. Additionally, she was known as the 'Brave General '(勇敢な一般, Yūkan'na ippan), a role model that even the grownups looked up to. She is the greatest General of the Uranus Empire and has been since it`s formation in ancient times. The Uranus Empire, became an empire of Dragon-slayers and as such they were enemies of human-eating dragons. In addition, she protected the western-most wall of the Uranus Empire in ancient times, being nicknamed the 'Guardian of the Western Wall '(嘆きの壁の守護者, Nagekinokabe no gādian). Eventually, even her existence was regarded as a myth but people still pray at her "burial site" and shrine. People in the current Uranus Empire, believe she is a reincarnation of the original Luke Richards. Appearance Luke is a small young girl with pink eyes and long, dark pink hair, which is pinned up with her golden pin. She usually wears a long, elaborate dress signifying her royalty. She carries herself demurely and often hides her face behind her sleeves when embarrassed. When in battle, she dresses in battle armor and often has a cold expression on her face. In battle, she dons silver armor engraved with the seal of the Uranus Empire. She also carries a sword tied to her hip and a small, ebony dagger with the symbol of House Theseus. When not in battle, she dons a traditional, oriental dress that signifies her rank. When angered, she has a sadistic smile on her face that indicates somebody is going to die. Personality Luke's greatest charm is her wealth of facial expressions that convey the various changes in her heart. She tends to act childishly, but there are times when Luke, as the stubborn imperial princess, wears a cold mask in order to overwhelm her opponents at the scenes of diplomacy. Even though she puts up such a willful front, she is actually a very lonely person and wants friends. As she is regarded as just, one of many Generals in the Uranus Empire she feels that she wants to be known for more than that. She fights, willingly risking her life for her important people. She holds a pride greater than anyone else. It is as though it is a way for her to confirm her personal sense of existence. She is neither vain, or cruel, or even cold to the people she holds dear in her heart. To her enemies, she is the physical manifestation of General Winter, a feared deity who rules over winter in the Uranus Empire. When it comes to diplomacy, Luke is the best at it, and often whips out an rehearsed smile on her teammates often making them crack down in laughter. Among, all of the Uranus Empire`s best combat mages, she stands at the top, a shining example of what one can accomplish. When she is pissed off, though that is a whole other problem, as she is the single, most powerful General. When she displays, a sadistic smile, she usually is not pleased and often will almost kill somebody before reverting back to a soft, kind-hearted, and soft-spoken General of the Uranus Empire. Her childhood changed her and warped her mind, as she saw her loved ones die in front of her which were her parents. As such she walked down the path of revenge, hunting down and eradicating every single one of her parent`s killers and descendants, erasing them from history internally. Her past made her more willing to kill for happiness and also she became more empty inside. Her sadistic asseveration is an cause of her childhood and brings out her buried character traits which are usually suppressed. There have been only two times when Luke has shown true anger and went into a terrifying rage mode. Once is when she saved Damon`s life, as he was being attacked by monsters but was so badly injured that he couldn`t defend himself. Luke saved Damon`s life and in return, earned his loyalty. The second time she went into a rage was then Enma, a young sergeant was being attacked by Dark Mages, but was terrified into submission. Luke saved her life, but terrified her in the process, but she still follows Luke loyally. Luke is dedicated to the Uranus Empire and thinks that it is the best thing to ever be, a notion echoed by her loyal soldiers that swore fealty to her. She feels immense pride in serving the Uranus Empire and will ridicule anybody who talks about the Fiore Kingdom calling them ridiculous and mocking them, saying they are wimps and cowards. In addition, she believes that military force is a good thing when it comes to protecting the citizens. In some situations, she puts the needs of herself and her loyal soldiers second before the needs of the people. She does not regard herself as a person and sees herself as a tool for the Uranus Empire to deploy as they wish. However the Uranus Empire brass and other Generals think of her as the noble descendant of their legendary protector of myth and regard her with high hopes for the futures. The fact that she leads their military, army, and air force to victory is a bonus. They don`t see her as a tool or something to be deployed at their will, they see her as a living and breathing person. She believes that her emotions are not needed in battle and often becomes cold as a result of abandoning her emotions. She is cold and cruel to other people as a result of this action, often towards her enemies. When it comes to her friends, she is often cautious and worries greatly about their safety. Relationships '''Gordon A fellow General, she sees Gordon as more human than she is and wishes to understand other people. Gordon sees her as a worthy General even if she becomes scatterbrained when it comes to solving complicated problems. Parents In the few scenes, we see of Luke`s past her parents loved her dearly and wanted her to succeed. Her mother`s idea of success was for her to become a princess and marry a lord. Her father loves her dearly and sees her more as a warrior than a lord`s unhappy wife. Enma Enma to be frank is terrified of Luke, even if she follows Luke and even Luke was the person who saved her life from danger. Though, she grows more confident in Luke after she saves some of Enma`s former classmates. Damon Damon is fiercely loyal when it comes to Luke and thinks of Luke as the only person he would serve. He is a helpful worker when it comes to Luke and often accompanies her to the battlefield most of any one of Luke`s vassals. History Childhood Luke was born the fifth daughter of the Uranus Empire`s Royal family. Growing up happy and loved by her parents; the King and Queen, competing with her younger siblings and elder siblings. When she was 8, her younger siblings were murdered by a rival kingdom. Luke`s ideology was damaged because of that but even more so when her parents were murdered in a conspiracy plot. As such she was raised by her elder siblings and became a proud warrior bringing justice and becoming one of the most influential warriors known in history, predating Fairy Tail`s core team and Zefer. Her eldest sibling, after assuming the throne turned the peace-loving Uranus Empire into a Dragon-slaying empire and Luke became the most famous Dragon slayer bringing fame to the Empire and causing the Dragons to see her as an enemy to kill. Synopsis Valkyrie and Ashes: Chapter Imperil Upon, entering the Roman Empire as a envoy of the Uranus Empire; she is told that she must turn back by a rude "false" Empress who is actually the Supreme Light Being. Now thoroughly pissed off, Luke activates her Divine Weapon to combat her; causing the Supreme Light Being to recognize the Divine Weapon and classify her as a "Goddess Killer". Valkyrie and Ashes: Chapter Dancing Lillie Equipment Divine Weapon: Lordan '(ローダン ''Roodan): Lordan was the Divine Weapon of the Titaness of Hope, Jasmine. After the war between the Deities of the Draconian Pantheon; Jasmine was forcibly reincarnated as a human that became known as Luke Richards a warrior of the Uranus Imperial Empire. As the reincarnation of Jasmine; Luke is capable of utilizing her Divine Weapon and using it in battle. Lordan`s initial form is that of a elegant hairpin which has been used by Luke to pick locks. Lordan like all Divine Weapons, has been dipped in the blood of it`s respective owner enhancing the natural qualities of the weapon. * 'Lordan Reincarnation '(ローダン リーンカーナティオン Roodan Riinkaanation): Lordan Reincarnation is the secondary form of Lordan. When initiating the Reincarnation Command, a strange symbol appears in the circle part of her hairpin, which condenses into a new form granting her a longer range with her new weapon. As Lordan Reincarnation, it becomes a aqua-blue enormous sword; heavy enough to lift the oceans and cause even normal people to fear her power. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Types Sword Utilization '''Sword-Wielding: Luke is shown to be a powerful swordwoman in her own right, combining her far superior strength due to her status as a Goddess reincarnate with her own natural skills. Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Legal Mages Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Former Guild Member Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Articles in process Category:Royalty Category:Mages with Familiars Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good